


Plucking the Fruit

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15385113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally posted on the SMT kink meme. Upon the Chaos ending, Lucifer gives the Heroine (Yuka) her reward as the protagonist (Kazuya) watches.





	Plucking the Fruit

This was it, then, victory. At the top of the Cathedral, bodies piled on bodies below, Kazuya spread his arms wide and breathed in the air of the new world.

Other, lesser men, might have been mourning, Yuka thought. They had left friends below, comrades in arms. But the faint shadow lurking in the depths of Kazuya's eyes was burned away by the searing light of Lucifer's true form, the a fallen angel with spiraled horns. Kazuya stretched out his arms, straining for Lucifer's touch, his idol but not his God. He believed he would get what he wanted, that he _deserved_ it, yes, the strong could grasp what they wanted and Kazuya had always been the strongest. 

Lucifer smiled, the white sheets draped over his body stained with the black stripe of the fallen, the lust in his eyes poisoning any sense of purity his scant clothing had granted – clothing more for titillation than for modestly. And he turned his gaze away from Kazuya.

Yuka locked eyes with him.

Lucifer gave no commands. Yuka went to pluck the fruit of her own free will, striding towards the devil and stretching up to cup his face, kissing him open-mouthed. 

Kazuya stepped forward, eager to get his turn, but Lucifer held out his hand, palm up out, lips still locked on Yuka's, denying Kazuya. Rage boiled up in his chest, and Kazuya demanded to be first. _He_ was Adam, _he_ had built the new world Lucifer had so dearly desired.

And then Lucifer broke away from Yuka's lips and laughed, full, from the chest, his white teeth bared and sparkling and painfully perfect. “Adam was born first, but Eve took the fall.”

As Yuka lifted her leg to slide it over Lucifer's naked thigh, hiking up her skirt high enough for Kazuya to see she wasn't wearing anything underneath it, Kazuya began to remember. As Lucifer's fingers slid between her legs to rub slow, teasing, Kazuya thought of the nights he had spent with Yuka's legs wrapped around him like that, whispering words into his ear, _'The strongest man bends to no God.'_ Before that, even, she had scoffed at Goto and Thorman alike, calling Thorman a fake and Goto a failed representation of the true thing _(only demons knew the true way)._ Her words still brushed against his ears, sometimes with a hint of tongue. Even as he arched above her, she had been clamping around him tight.

Yuka broke free only once to fling back her cloak and unbuckle her armor with grace and ease before pressing herself into Lucifer once again, wrapping her arms around his neck as she pressed her lips to the base of this neck, sucking. He took her, shoving up her skirt to grasp her ass and pull her up to him. He wasn't even looking at Kazuya, his eyes locked on the woman in his grasp.

Kazuya couldn't wait for his turn. His erection was already blatant under his pants anyway, so he freed it and began to pump himself, watching the curve of Yuka's ass that tilted up just enough for him to see her damp folds. He'd taken her so many times before, he wanted to now, but the crash that came with losing left everything but his hands on his cock immobile. Lucifer wanted her. Yuka wanted Lucifer. Kazuya had always been good at knowing his own strength: this was a battle he could never win.

And there was Lucifer's erect cock, bigger than his, of course (and not a snake as some would have had him believe) veins pulsing under the skin as Yuka brought herself down onto him, crying out in pleasure as she sank all the way down to his balls. She'd never made a noise like that with him, never. Kazuya pumped all the more furiously, torn between wanting to have Yuka impaled on his cock and wanting Lucifer's demonic erection inside him, moving, burning and ripping him apart. _Fuck_ them. _Fuck_ them both.

Yuka's breasts were bared, now, but only to Lucifer, bouncing as she drew herself up and down on his now-slick member. Lucifer's mouth was open, lips curved in a grin, and Yuka grinned back as if sharing private knowledge with him. 

The wet sounds of sex assaulted Kazuya's ears along with Yuka's moans and the odd grunt or chuckle from Lucifer, but he wouldn't move his hands away from his cock to cover his ears, not for a moment. One hand pumped the shaft as the other cupped his balls, teeth grinding together as he felt pressure build, so hard it hurt. Adam had come first and so did Kazuya, thrusting violently into his own hand as his seed burned his palm, a ragged moan emerging from his throat as he felt his entire body clench.

It was like Yuka didn't even notice, and she kept going, her hips rocking against Lucifer's and his bucking in turn, and she didn't shut up, not for a moment, she wasn't ashamed, calling out Lucifer's name and telling him she was coming, coming for him, and she'd do it again and again no matter how many times he called her. Then with one final cry she arched back, spasming in pleasure, and moments later Lucifer came as well, wings flaring up and his mouth opening in a silent cry.

Kazuya still stood with his spent cock in his hand, eyes on the majesty and the strength of the spectacle before him. He fell to his knees, exhausted. 

Yuka straightened her clothing and gave Lucifer one last kiss, full with tongue, before approaching Kazuya. “Would you like to taste him?” She asked, extending a hand. 

He looked up at her with eyes full of hunger. _“Yes.”_


End file.
